Maisie Lockwood
"I had to. They're alive, lIke me." Maisie Lockwood is young girl who lives in Lockwood Manor, owned by her grandfather Benjamin Lockwood, an old business partner of John Hammond. Story Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom Maisie is Lockwood's grandfather, and lives in his mansion under the supervision of maid Iris and Lockwood's ambitious right-hand man Eli Mills. A fan of dinosaurs, whose skeletons and imagery are very present in the mansion, she at times pretends to be one ambushing Iris. One day, Maisie finds Mills talking to Gunnar Eversol about how the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar will be taken there, and warns her grandfather about how his plans of taking the creatures to a sanctuary won't be respected. As Maisie enters the secret underground laboratory and sees footage of Owen Grady taming Blue and the other Velociraptors, she hears Mills talking to Henry Wu and attempts to hide. Once she approaches the Indoraptor cell, the hybrid tries to grab Maisie with his arm, scaring the girl and making Mills discover her. Mills proceeds to lock Maisie within her own room, while requesting Iris to not let her go. By knocking the key out of the keyhole and pulling it under the door with a rug, Maisie managed to break out of her room, and after going to a balcony, climbed the outside of the house to Lockwood's room. To her sadness her grandfather was dead. After hiding in a nearby laundry chute to avoid Mills, Maisie got all the way down to the lab, where she found Claire Dearing and Owen, who she recognized Owen as the man in the raptor video and Claire as the woman who talked with her grandfather about saving the dinosaurs. After walking through the underground, they get to Eversol's auction from behind some grates, where they see the Indoraptor being brought in. In response to Claire asking about the beast, Maisie replies that they made it. She pointed Wu out to them. She and Claire witnessed Owen and Stiggy, the Stygimoloch disrupted and ruined the auction, preventing the Indoraptor from being sold. She is with Owen and Claire when two of Mills's men arrived, pointing their guns at them and Mills, angered over them ruining his plans, tries to talk them into delivering the girl. Mills reveals that Maisie is actually a clone of herself because Benjamin Lockwood wanted his daughter back. It only ends as the mercenaries are attacked and killed by the Indoraptor in the great hall where Maisie used to play, with Maisie eventually hiding in her bed, as the hybrid's arms reached out to her and its jaws came closer. Owen enters the room and starts shooting the Indoraptor but the bullets are ineffective. However, Blue arrives at the room and confronts the Indoraptor while Owen and Maisie escape. Both escape to the roof of the mansion, with the Indoraptor approaching them on all fours. Claire then distracted it from them and tries to get to fall off the glass roof as Blue finally kills the Indoraptor. As the incident ends, Maisie releases all of the dinosaurs, which indirectly led to Rexy and the Carnotaurus devouring Mills and destroying the DNA sample of the Indominus rex. After the ordeal in the Lockwood Manor, Maisie is adopted by Owen and Claire. Maisie has been confirmed to return in Jurassic World 3. Relationships Owen Grady Claire Dearing Benjamin Lockwood Dinosaurs After she knows that she was a clone of Benjamin's original daughter who died in a car accident and knows the dinosaurs were clones as well. During the explosion that causes a poison gas leak which is about to kill all the dinosaurs in their prison cells, Claire managed to unlock all bar doors which frees them as she is about to press the button to open the gate which leads to the mainland she couldn't do it and sadly watching them die. However as Maisie sadly watching them die she decided to open the gate because they are alive clones like her and didn't want to be the last clone on Earth. Trivia * So far Maisie is the first and only child character in the movie franchise to not set foot on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna. * When she mentioned about traveling through the Jurassic and Cretaceous but never said Triassic. * She is the first human character in the franchise who is a clone. * Benjamin's real daughter was killed in a car accident when she was an adult. * Following Benjamin's unfortunate death at the hands of Eli Mills; Maisie has likely inherited his estate and money (since the world believes she is his granddaughter) unaware that she is actually a clone of his late daughter. * It has been debated that Maisie actually saved the world by freeing the dinosaurs which leads to Rexy eating Eli Mills and destroying the Indominus rex bone because if she didn't, Mills would have escaped with the bone and create more hybrids which are more dangerous than the current dinosaurs. * There's a theory that Maisie may be part dinosaur, since she was cloned and due to some of her mannerisms. However, due to Colin Trevorrow's confirmation that human and dinosaur DNA will not be mixed (and has not been in the past), this theory is debunked. * According to Trevorrow, Maisie was born 9 years before the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. This would make her year of birth 2009. * The idea for the character was that Maisie Lockwood will be named Lucy Lockwood but was discarded during the pre-production. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Alive